inuyasha, sesshomaru y sasukinaa yo mera jaja
by myosoky
Summary: es un romance nuevo entre sesshomaruun bel ragazzo y sasuki yo jajaja[oigan tenia ke partticipar] bueno discuciones.. enfrentamientos y peleas.. jaja aberiguenlo y entren a esta descabellada historia..


inuyasha

Es un fic no sea malos jeje

Como no recuerdo como se llaman la mama de kaome..jeje asu mama…kira.

Estaba el hermanito de kaome con un amigo platikando…jejeje…en ese momento llega kaome gritando a su mama: mama! Mira inuyasha…! Dile ke me deje en paz…

sotta: y esta…ja…se la pasa kejandose de inuyasha….si el es super..jeje..algun dia te lo presentare dan…

Dan: sip…jeje como mi hermana…asi…oye te dije ella es una herchisera..

sotta: como….ella es una hechicera…mi hermana también es cruel conmigo pero jamas la llamaria asi…

dan: no…ella no es mala conmigo…es ke mi mama dice ke ella es la reencarnación de una criatura..ke tenia grandes poderes….jejeje…aunke de verdad parece bruja…ññ

sotta: OO..como..ella en verdad es sobre humana..?

dan: si..jeje..ella se transporta a otras eras…

sotta: mi hermana tambien…es ke ella es la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa…

dan: oo…wow..! nuestras hermanas son raras….y hablando de raras ay viene mi hermana…

sasuki: dan!...mi mama dijo ke viniera por ti…

dan: espera…me despedire..ven vamos..

sasuki: esta bien…

sotta: si ven…mama! Tenemos visitas…

kira: hola jovencita…tu eres la hermana de dan..

sasuki: sip..mucho gusto señora…

kira: mira ella es mmi hija kaome…

kaome: hola..nn'

sasuki: hola..nn'

dan: iguales de raras…

en ese momento inuyasha entra por la puerta muy enfadado..con una mejilla roja con la mano de kaome marcada en ella..

inuyasha: kaome…por ke me pegaste…

sasuki: un demonio de hace 500 años…!..OO'

kaome: conoces a…inuyasha veteee!

Inuyasha: oye yo te e visto…en el bosque…

Sasuki: ee..dan mejor vamonos…

Kaome: tu…as ido al pasado…?..

Sasuki: ee…

Dan: si mi hermana es una quimera..y tambien es una herchisera!...nn

Sasuki: callate..! ¬¬'

Inuyasha: claro…eran unos hombres lobos ke te preseguian… llamandote asesina..

Sasuki: ellos tenian la culpa…ellos me atacaron primero!

Kaome: como…?

Sasuki: bueno les esplicare…yo naci vajo la luna llena..pero en esa luna se reunieron las almas y espectros de miles de antiguos monstruos y criaturas…ellos se fusionaron en uno..y asi mismo se fusionaron con mi espiritu…y asi obtube mis poderes…solo ke aveses no puedo controlarlos…y como soy herchisera necesito cosas..y tengo ke viajar atraves de las eras para conseguirlas…por eso me viste en el bosque..jejeje y esos hombres lobo me atacaron y accidentalmente mate a uno..y me perseguian por eso..

Kaome: OO!..y yo ke krei ke yo era rara..!

Sasuki: como?

Kaome: yo soy la rencarnacion de la sacerdotisa kikio..guardiana de la perla de las cuarto almas…

Sasuki: la perla de las cuatro almas..si se ke es…es una gema muy antigua y poderosa…

Kaome: si pero seme rompio y no encuentro un troso..uu'

Sasuki: yo se como…si kieres te ayudo…

Kaome: sii! Por favor…

Sasuki: see…jejeje..bueno ahora si me disculpan me tengo ke llevar a este niñito…bueno adios..!

kira: pero niñas…cuando aran eso..

sasuki: mmm bueno mañana es sabado..si kieres vengo aki..nn

kaome: sip..

inuyasha: uu' y yo ke..

sasuki: jeje tu estabas en un arbol no?

Inuyasha: ya se…¬¬' la matare

Sasuki:no puedes…ja soy inmortal…

Inuyasha: inmortal?...

Sasuki: soy un mounstro..jeje..y no lo digo solo literalmente..jejeje

Dan: si…es un demonio..y su carácter tambien es el de un demonio….

Sasuki: callate enano..!

Dan: esta bien…

Inuyasha: hasta ella es un mounstro…completo.. ...solo yo no..aa!

Sasuki: hasta mañana señora..!

kira: si hasta mañana sasuki! Adios dan!

Dan: si adios señora…!

Al siguiente dia iban dan, su madre la señora deyanira y sasuki…hacia la casa de kaome…de pronto llegan y toca el timbre la madre de ellos…en ese momento sale de la casa la señora Kira..

Kira: hola…bueno pasen…usted debe ser la madre de sasuki y de dan..nn

Deyanira: si asi es mi nombre es deyanira

Kira: mucho gusto..yo me llamo Kira…

Dayanira: asi ke nuestras hijas son diferentes a los demas…nn

Kira: si…y no por su voluntad…

Dayanira: usted las acompañara..?

Kira: o no…ellas iran solas con inuyasha…

Dayanira: esta bien…

Sasuki: mama..ya…!...uu'

Dayanira: esta bien hijita..!

Sasuki: mama..no me llames hijita…

Deyanira: esta bien..llevas todo lo necesario…

Sasuki: si mama..! uu

Deyanira: todo…

Sasuki: si mama!

Kaome: ya estamos listos..verdad inuyasha..

Inuyasha: tu…yo vivo aya..!

Kaome: si..jejeje

Sasuki: si estoy lista yo tambien…

Kaome: entonces vamonos..jejeje

Inuyasha, kaome y sasuki tomaron sus cosas y se dirjieron al poso…

Sasuki: vijas atraves de un poso..?

Kaome: si…

Sasuki: ok vamos..!

Inuyasha: ya callense las dos y entren..!

Sauki: kaome..el siempre es asi…era mas simpatico en el arbol..

Kaome: si..asi es el..y no haz conocido a su hermano..

En ese momento ellas se arrojan..y reaccionan en el poso ya en el pasado…

Sasuki: see..bueno..por donde iremos..a la aldea esa ke me mencionaste hace ratito..antes de ke bajaramos…

Kaome: es por aya..ven vamos…

Sasuki: seee!..jeje

Inuyasha: ke escandalo hacen..!

Ya en la aldea estabam miroku, sango, shipo y la anciana kaede esperandolos..

Miroku: kien es ella es muy linda…!

Inuyasha: callate miroku

Sasuki: O/O!..

Kaome: el asi es..a toda chica bonita se lo dice…

Sasuki: ke miedito..

Kaome: bueno ben dejaremos esto por aya..

En ese momento una flecha va directo hacia kaome..

Sasuki: kaome! - en ese momento sasuki arroja a kaome y atrapa la flecha..y corre hacia un arbol y sube rapidamente-

Inuyasha: ke?..kaome estas bien…

Kaome: si…ella me arrojo antes de ke me diera..

Sasuki: toma..! - en ese momento un hombre lobo cae del arbol-

Sasuki: kien eres…?.¬¬

h. lobo: mi nombre es deken..

sasuki: por ke le disparaste al corazon..y aademas a traición..?

deken: esa fue mi orden - en ese momento el corre rapidamente para escapar-

sasuki: a no no escaparas… -ella estiende la palam de su mano y una llama sale..y la arroja rapidamente hacia deken-

inuyasha: ke..?..lo has matado..?

sasuki: si..! y? algun problema con ello! ¬¬

inuyasha: no..ninguno..OO'

miroku: ke eres..?

inuyasha: bueno no es humana..! eso lo sabemos..

sasuki: ya callate..¬¬ me stresas!

En ese momento llega sesshomaru, inuyasha al verlo se enfada mucho..

Sesshomaru: inuyasha entregame el colmillo de acero…

Inuyasha: no lo are jamas…

Sasuki: ay ya callense los dos..¬¬

Sesshomaru: insolente..!

Sasuki: ke como me llamaste..¬¬ gr.

En ese omento ella se movio tan rapido ke inuyasha no la pudo ver, estaba frente a sesshoamru furiosa.

Sasuki: mira…mi nombre es sasuki…y no me llames insolente baka..!

Sesshomaru: como me llamaste niñita..

En ese momento los ojos de sasuki se pusieron de color rojo…sesshomaru se sorprendio ya ke tenia la apariencia de una simple humana..

Sasuki: kee..!

En ese momento kaome corre y la sujeta…inuyasha le ayuda y con dificultad la sostenian..

Sesshomaru: acaso cambiaste a kaome por esta pekeña..

Inuyasha: callate ke se enfurece mas…

Sasuki: odio ke me llamen pekeña..!

En ese momento sasuki se libera y ataca a sesshoamru, el cual se sorprende de su velocidad…sasuki da un golpe..sesshomaru se kita antes de ke le pudiese pagar…ella le pego al suelo…en ese momento..la tiera retumbo..

Inuyasha: ke deomios..!

Sasuki: pagaras el llamarme de esa manera..! ¬¬ grrr….

Sesshomaru: eso veremos…!

Kaome: sasuki! Basta!

Sasuki: el me llamo pekeñaa! - !

Kaome : ya calmate..kieres..!

Sasuki: noo!no kierooo!

Kaome: ya basta…

Sasuki: esta bien..

En ese momento extiende la mano sin ke kaome se de cuanta y la arroja una llama a sesshomaru ke por poco y le da…al caer al suelo sale una llamarada de mas de 3 metros de alto..

Kaome: sasuki..!

Sauki: ke..yo no hise nada..lalalala!

Inuyasha: ella es peor mintiendo ke yo..¬¬

Sauki: ke kieres decir con eso..¬¬'

Inuyasha: yo nada..nn'

Sauki: ¬¬

inuyasha: por poco.y me…

sauki: si te ke…?..uu

inuyasha: ke miedo aja..niñita ridicula  
sasuki: mira podre tener 15 años de edad pero no soy la momia ke eres tu con mas de 65 años..¬¬

inuyasha: ke..oo ¬¬ grr..

sasuki: ke..momia…¬w¬'?

kaome: ustedes dos ya basta…

sasuki: el comenzo..¬¬'

kaome: inuyasha ya déjala…no la molestes…ella solo vino a ayudarnos no a ke tu la insultes..

sasuki: jejeje..¬w¬'

inuyasha: ¬¬ grrrr

sasuki: ves inuyasha solo vine a ayudar…inuyasha

inuyasha: ke..

sasuki: alcanzame tarado..jeje - sasuki corre por el bosque con inuyasha detrás de ella…-

sesshomaru: y esos dos parecen de 3 años

kaome: pero ke se le puede hacer..uu'

sesshomaru: darles una leccion…y de eso mas tarde me encargare..¬w¬

kaome: oo'

en ese momento llega sasuki corriendo y riendo-

kaome: e inuyasha..?

sasuki: mm kien sabe..jejeje…ññ

kaome: ke le hiciste?

Sasuki: yoooo?

Kaome: si tu...

Sasuki: mmm...tal vez este divirtiendose con una arañita...

Kaome: kee?

Sasuki: una arañita…

Kaome: ke has hecho?

Sasuki: le dije ke ahi abia una araña y se fue corriendo

Kaome: y a akel ke le pasa…

Sasuki: yo como voy a saber si ni lo conosco?...

Kaome: lo hiciste intencionalmente va!  
sasuki: nop! Como kres..ññ

Kaomje: lo se eres capas de eso y mas..  
sasuki: enserio..como lo sabes si ni me conoses casi..aver e aver..!

Sesshomaru: uu' niñas callense…  
sasuki: ññ da…jeje…enserio chikis..jeje  
sesshomar: chikis..o/o

Kaome: ññ jeje las declaraciones no van a ki..ññ  
sasuki: decalaracion cual..?

Sesshomaru: Oo? ps ke no acabas de decir ke..  
sasuki: es ke aveses no se lo ke digo..ññ  
sesshomar: OO..¬¬

Sasuki: ke…?..oo

Sesshomaru: no nada..¬¬

Sasuki: deja de verme asi…me das cosa…ansias…

Sesshomaru: de hacer ke?

Sasuki: o/o?

Sesshomaru: bueno mas tarde te explico…te espero en la orilla de el puente de el rio..  
sasuki: sep..o/o

Kaome: ¬w¬ wii una cita..wii

Sasuki: callate..o/o...

Kaome:; eeeeeeeee te gusta sehssomaru?

Sasuki: e a mi?

Kaome: sii….  
sasuki: noo!..o/o

Kaoe: te sonrrojaste asi ke siiiii!

Sasuki: noo!

Inuyasha: de ke discuten…?

Kaome: de ke a sasuki le gusta tu hermano..

Sasuki: no es verdad

Inuyasha: sesshomaru?

Kaome: si  
sasuki: calro ke no …estas mintiendo…eres una mentirosa..

Inuyasha: creo ke si le gusta…¬w¬

Sasuki: nooo o/o!

Kaome: claro ke sii….

Sasuki: no - en ese momento sasuki sale corriendo hacia el boske….inuyasha no la pudo aclanzar…pero ella no conosia el boske, asi ke se perdio..-

Inuyasha: sesshomaru..! uu' sasuki se perdio…

Sesshomaru: kee?..oo como..por donde..

Inuyasha: es ke le estabamos echando carro por lo de ke le gustas…y se fue corriendo al boske …no la pude alcanzar y no a regrezado  
sesshomaru: con razon no llego a donde la cite…¬¬

- en ese momento sesshomaru se interna en el boske para buscar a sasuki…-

Sessomaru: jaken…stas seguro de ke ella no corre ningun peligro aki…

Jaken:si amo sesshomaru…la niña monstruo no corre peligro aki..creo..

Sesshomaru: como ke kres jaken ¡! ¬¬ y no la llames niña monstruo..

Jaken: si..oo amo…es ke por aki aveses hay hombres lobo y usted sabe ke a ellos les gusta comer humanos..y por lo menos destrozarlos..

Sesshomaru: cierra la boca jaken

Jaken: si amo sesshomaru..

- en ese momento jaken y sesshomaru llegan a un claro a las orillas de un lago.. donde sasuki estaba en una orilla arrojando piedritas a el agua-

Sesshomaru: sasuki….estas bien..?

Sasuki: O/O si.. como me encontraron..

Sesshomaru: siguiendo tu rastro –acercandose a ella-

Sesshomaru: estas toda mojada…

Sasuki: si es ke me cai…u/u

- en ese momento sesshomaru se kita la capa ke el traia puesta sobre sus hombros y se la pone a ella cubriendola..-

Jaken: amo no devria kitarse su capa…esta anocheciendo ya denuevo..

Sasuki: es sierto..esta anocheciendo…kres ke llegamos a la aldea?

Sesshomaru: no lo creo..akamparemos aki..

Jaken: muy bien amo..

Sesshomaru: sasuki kitate esa ropa mojada y ponte la capa para cubrirte..o te dara pulmonía..

Sasuki: esta bien…

Sesshomaru: ke esperas..

Sasuki: a ke te boltees..no pienso dejar ke me vean..no me agrada eso..¬/¬

Sesshomaru: muy bien no te vere.. jaken tu tampoco la veaz..¬¬

Jaken: si amo sesshomaru..

- en ese momento sasuki se kita toda su ropa y se cubre con la capa de sesshomaru..-

Sesshomaru: ya..

Sasuki: si..

- en ese momento sesshomaru hace una fogata y se sienta en el piso ke estaba humedo…, hacia muxo frio..y ella vio un pekeño calosfrios en el y se acerca el poniendose a lado de el, mirandolo fijamente-

Sesshomaru: ke pasa..

Sasuki: tienes frio..oo

Sesshomaru: no..y tu..?

Sasuki: solo un pekeño calosfrios..pero es por ke el suelo esta humedo…

Sesshomaru: ben aca..sientate aki…sobre mis piernas..

Sasuki: o/o em..yo

Sesshomaru: si tu..bes a laguien mas..

Sasuki: a jaken…

Sesshomaru: ¬¬' y tu kres ke le diria a el eso..

Sasuki: no..ññ'

- en ese momento sasuki se sienta con el…rodeando el cuello de sesshomaru con sus barazos..-

Sesshomaru: duerme… - en ese momento el la abraza-

Sasuki: no podre dormir..

Sesshomaru: por ke..

Sasuki: no acostumbro dormir asi..

Sesshomaru: como ke asi..

Sasuki: en las piernas de un varon..u/u'

Sesshomaru: O/O em..ejem…bueno descansa… - sesshomaru cierra sus ojos diciendo-: buenas noches

Sasuki: buenas noches - besando a sesshomaru en la mejilla..-

Sesshomaru: o/o'

-sasuki cierra sus ojos para recargarse en el hombro de sesshomaru, ambos se kedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente inuyasha los encuentra a los dos-

Inuyasha:despierten..! ¬w¬

Sasuki: ahhhh…uu Zzzz

Sesshomaru: ke kieres… por ke la despiertas..¬¬

Inuyasha: fue una noche cansada para ustedes…¬w¬

Sesshomaru: de ke hablas…

Inuyasha: de ke si ella fue tuya…esta desnuda y sentada en tus piernas…

Sesshomaru: no..idiota..se mojo toda su ropa y hacia frio…se kito la ropa y se cubrio con mi capa…imbecil…¬¬

Inuyasha: no en serio como fue..

Sesshomaru: es eso idiota..¬¬

Inuyasha: oo' entonces ustedes no..

Sesshomaru: no..¬¬' aunke me ubiese gustado no..uu'

Inuyasha: e lo sabia te gusta..

Sesshomaru: callate la despertaras…¬¬

Sasuki: aaa….-.-

Inuyasha: demasiado tarde…se desperto..

Sasuki: -.-..tengo sueño…me dormire de nuevo.. – avrasando a sesshomaru por el cuello-

Sesshomaru: o/o' n/n

Inuyasha: o/o' ke peresosa…

Sesshomaru: callate.. – la toma en brazos y le dice a jaken ke lleve la ropa de ella..llegaron a la aldea.. la anciana kaede lo esperaba..-

Kaede: la encontraron…?

Sesshomaru: si pero esta muy cansada..

Inuyasha: si cansadisima..¬w¬

Sesshomaru: callate o te callare por siempre…

Inuyasha: oo por eso mejor me callo..ññ

Sesshomaru: una chosa donde pueda dormir ella..y cuidarla yo..

Inuyasha: tu..?..¬w¬

Sesshomaru: si yo..¬¬

Kaede: si esa de aya…

Sesshomaru: esta bien - sesshomaru entra a la chosa y a ella la recuesta en el suelo y sale un momento-

Sesshomaru: jaken..!

Jaken: si amo..?

Sesshomaru: trae las cosas para una cama…pero rapido..

Jaken: si amo… - rapidamente llega jaken con paja y unas pieles y telas..-

Sesshomaru: muy bien bete ya..

Jaken: si amo..

- sesshomaru acomoda la paja y las telas junto con las pieles para hacer una cama comoda para el y para sasuki-

- sasuki despierta-

Sasuki: sesshomaru..uu… aaahhh…ke ago aki…

Sesshomaru: aki dormiras…te estoy haciendo una cama parake descanses…

Sasuki: oye…

Sesshomaru: dime..

Sasuki: no me vas a dejar sola verdad…

Sesshomaru: si me lo pudes jamas te dejare sola..

Sasuki: no me djes sola seshomaru..

- sasuki se levanta y abraza a sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: esta bien.. u/u

- sesshomaru toma a sasuki entre brazos y la recuesta en la cama-

Sesshomaru: yo me kedare por aca..

Sasuki: sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: si dime..

- sasuki se levanta y lo abraza y no lo suelta-

Sesshomaru: o/o'

Sasuki: no me dejes sola….u/u

Sesshomaru: esta bien…

-sesshomaru se recuesta a lado de sasuki-

Sasuki: ya ba a anochecer?

Sesshomaru: si pronto..

Sasuki: muy bien

Sesshomaru: por ke lo preguntes?

Sasuki: es un secreto…nn

Sesshomaru: un secreto para mi…aver dime cual es ese secreto…

Sasuki: mas tarde te lo dire..

Sesshomaru: no mas tarde no..ahora mismo me dices ese secreto…dimelo ya

Sasuki: nop…nn mas tarde te lo dire…ññ

Sesshomaru: ¬¬' dime

Sasuki: nop.. – y sasuki lo abraza y le dice al oido-

Te lo dire mas tarde..es una sorpresa..ññ

Sesshomaru: O/O la sorpresa ke estoy pensando…es esa..oo

Sasuki: mm tal vez no se en ke estes pensando..ññ

Sesshomaru: pienso en..

Sauki: no lo digas….dime mas tarde…ñ/ñ

Sesshomaru: n/n esta bien como digas niña…

Sasuki: no soy una niña…¬/¬'

Sesshomaru: si lo eres…

Sasuki: no!

Sesshomaru: si lo eres..

Sasuki: ke no..tengo 15 años

Sasshomaru: y? yo tengo mas de 75

Sasuki: pues te has conservado muy bien n/n

Sesshomaru: o/o!

Sasuki: jejejeje..ññ

- de pronto afuera de la chosa se escucha unos ruidos-

Sesshomaru: inuyasha largo de aki..! ¬¬

Inuyasha: como supiste ke era yo..?

Sesshomaru: por ke eres el unico idiota ke se atreveria a venir….¬¬

Inuyasha: esta bien me voy..¬¬

Sasuki: oo!

Sesshomaru: ya anocheció..y mi sorpresa…

Sasuki: mm…mas tarde..ahora te pedire un gran favor..

Sesshomaru: dime cual…

Sasuki: me llevas a unas aguas termales porfavor..

Sasshomaru: para ke..

Sasuki: por ke estoy toda sucia…y necesito bañarme…me llevas

Sesshomaru: si en un momento solo permiteme un momento

- sesshomaru se levanta y la carga en sus brazos, sasuki aun traia la capa de sesshomaru, y aun estaba desnuda-

Sasuki: n/n gracias..

- en ese momento llegan a unas aguas termales-

Sasuki: sesshomaru..

Sesshomaru: dime…

Sasuki: te bañarias conmigo porfavor…u/u

Sesshomaru: o/o si w !

Sasuki: n/n

- en ese momento sesshomaru se desviste por completo-

Sasuki: o/o

- sesshomaru sele acerca y la toma en brazos kitando le su capa-

Sesshomaru: ya…

Sasuki: si n/n

- seshomaru se mete con ella en brazos a las aguas termales, ella sujetandose de el cuellos de sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: ya estas limpia…nosvamos

Sasuki: si n/n

Sesshomaru: muy bien - sesshomaru la saca de las aguas cubriendola de nuevo con su capa, y el vistiendose-

Sesshomaru: bien te llevare a la chosa - en ese momento sesshomaru la carga y corre rapidamente hacia la chosa donde se estaban kedando-

Sasuki: o/o ay muchas corrientes de aire ……nn

Sesshomaru: o/o em..

Sasuki: mejor entremos..o nos dara pulmonía…

- en ese momento llega inuyasha-

Inuyasha: es mi imaginación o..ustedes

Sasuki: ke te impotra..¬¬'

Sesshomaru: no nosotros no..em,…..no!

Inuyasha: ee ustedes…wii ¬w¬

Sasuki: mira demonio de pacotilla dejanos en paz como a ti ni te pela kaome..¬¬ no nos molestes a nosotros

Inuyasha: ke agresividad..¬¬ y a ti kien te dijo ke kaome no me pela..¬¬

Kaome: yo…uu es la verdad…si tu no me pelas a mi…yo a ti tampoco..

Inuyasha: oo'

Kaome: ke..uu es la verdad

Sesshomaru: con ke no eres lo suficientemente macho como para ella…¬w¬

Inuyasha: mira …lo soy..¬¬' ke no la kiera tomar aun es diferente…

Sesshomaru: aja..¬w¬

Inuyasha: bueno…me encargare de demostrarlo.. – carga a kaome y se la lleva a la chosa donde ella dormia…-

Sesshomaru: bueno nos desisimos de el…¬w¬

Sasuki: sii n/n

- en la chosa de kaome e inuyasha-

Kaome: ke te pasa e..¬¬'

Inuyasha: ke les demostrare algo a ellos.

Kaome: ke..oo

Inuyasha: ke tu me perteneces..¬¬

Kaome: ke…oo'

Inuyasha: si y ahora mismo seras para mi…¬w¬

Kaome: ke..oo

- en ese momento inuyasha se kita la ropa y se la kita a la fuerza a kaome..-

Kaome: oye ke te pasa e..¬¬'

Inuyasha: algo…

Kaome: ke es eso de "algo" ¬¬'

Inuyasha: uu' mejor no… me arrepiento…

Kaome: de keee!

Inuyasha: mejor no.. – inuyasha se le pone encima y comienza a besarla-

Kaome: oye..basta..mm bas…mas..ññ oye ke te pasa

Inuyasha: como digas..no te lo dire..mejor te lo demostrare

Kaome: ke..oo? o/o

- en ese momento en la chosa donde se encontraban sasuki y sesshomaru-

Sasuki: me iba a dar pulmonía.. me dio frio.. uu'

Sesshomaru: eso se puede solucionar… - sesshomaru se acerca y la abraza-

Sasuki: o/o'

Sesshomaru: y mi sorpresa..?... n/n

Sasuki: mmm tu sabes cual es.. no?

Sasshomaru: tengo mis ideas…

Sasuki: mm aver dime una de ellas.. o.o'

Sesshomaru: para ke decirla si la puedo llevar a cabo

- en ese momento sesshomaru la abraza y comienza a besarla..-

Sasuki: O/O

Sesshomaru: esta serca de tu idea..? nwn

Sasuki: bueno.. mas cerca de lo ke pensaba… o/o

Sesshomaru: ke tan cerca esta?..

Sasuki: mmm… bueno esta de en una escala de cien.. se califica como 65…

Sesshomaru: y esta cerca? -.-'

Sasuki: es ke tu no sabes cual les mi idea.. nwn

Sesshomaru: bueno se me ocurre otra…


End file.
